


Post Secondary

by maxthebd



Series: Some Form of Maturity [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm surprised I didn't complete it sooner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Secondary

Holding the pen loosely, Ms. Morrell leaned back in her chair before looking at the teen on the other side of her desk. "Stiles, are you sure about this," she held up the post-secondary education application and leveled a look at the junior, who slumped in the chair opposite.

"I'm surprised I didn't complete it sooner," he deadpanned, looking at her with reddened eyes surrounded by bags that made her feel tired.

 _What happened in that basement, Stiles,_ she questioned herself, making a note to ask Deaton later, because certainly the Pack knew about Stile's decision.

At least she hoped they did. "Stiles, does Scott know about this?"

He snorted, looking haphazardly around the room before fixing her with a watery gaze. "That doesn't matter anymore."


End file.
